Dawnbreaker Guardians
The Dawnbreaker Guardians (Colloquially the Guardians; formerly known as the Dawnbreaker Port Defensive before the fall) is the standing military of Dawnbreaker Port, Quel'Thalas. Their role is mainly to guard the area and ensure neutrality remains to the port. = Ranks = ---- Below is the ranking structure of the Dawnbreaker Guardians. The Guardians use similar insignias to that of the Grand Alliance Army, however with their own colors and materials. Infantry Division Ranks * Private - Private is the lowest rank in the Infantry Division other than Recruit, which is the entering rank. Private is granted immediately after three months of active service in the Dawnbreaker Guardians. * Private First Class - Private First Class is the standard soldier rank in the Infantry Division. Private First Class is granted after twelve months (one year) of service in the Dawnbreaker Guardians. * Corporal - Corporal is the senior-most enlisted rank below non-commissioned officer ranks. Corporals command squads.. Corporal is not granted after any set amount of time serving, but deed to the Guardians. * Sergeant - Sergeants lead patrols. The rank is granted after exemplary duties shown as a Corporal - the time in which it takes to achieve Sergeant varying from soldier-to-soldier. * Master Sergeant - Master Sergeants serve as enlisted staff on platoon level units. * Sergeant Major Third Class - Sergeants Major Third Class serve as enlisted staff on battalion level units. The rank is typically shortened to Sergeant Major. * Sergeant Major Second Class - Sergeants Major Second Class serve as enlisted staff on regiment level units. The rank is typically shortened to Sergeant Major. * Sergeant Major First Class - Sergeants Major First Class serve as enlisted staff of the entire division, advising the Sergeant Major of Dawnbreaker Port and High General. The rank is typically shortened to Sergeant Major. * Sergeant Major of Dawnbreaker Port - The Sergeant Major of Dawnbreaker Port is the senior-most enlisted soldier within the entire Infantry Division of the Dawnbreaker Guardians. * Warrant Officer Second Class - Warrant Officers Second Class are Warrant Officers in training for a specific specialty (or warrant). * Warrant Officer First Class - Warrant Officers First Class are junior specialists in their warrant. * Master Warrant Officer - Master Warrant Officers are specialists in their warrant, and also serve as the senior-most Warrant Officer within a platoon. * Chief Warrant Officer - Chief Warrant Officers serve as the senior-most Warrant Officer within a company, battalion, or regimental level unit. Insignia Templates by Vannesira. * Second Lieutenant - Second Lieutenants are junior commissioned officers on platoon level units. The rank is typically shortened to Lieutenant. * Lieutenant - Lieutenants serve as leaders of platoons. * Captain - Captains serve as leaders of companies. * Major - Majors serve as the executive officer of battalions. * Battalion General - Battalion Generals serve as the commanding officer of battalions. * Lieutenant General - Lieutenant Generals serve as executive officers of regiments. The rank is typically shortened to General when used as a title. * General - Generals serve as commanding officers of regiments. The rank is typically shortened to General when used as a title. * High General of Dawnbreaker Port - The High General of Dawnbreaker Port is the leader of the infantry division of the Dawnbreaker Guardians, the current High General being General Be Flame. The rank is typically shortened to General when used as a title. Naval Division Ranks Insignia Templates by Vannesira. * Ensign - * Sub Lieutenant - * Lieutenant - * First Lieutenant - * Captain - * Rear Admiral - * Vice Admiral - * Admiral - * Fleet Admiral of Dawnbreaker Port - = Structure = ---- Below is the division structure of the Dawnbreaker Guardians. Infantry Division The Infantry Division of the Dawnbreaker Guardians is the division assigned to cavalry and infantry roles. The Infantry Division does most of the domestic protection and also serves as a front for defense of the Dawnbreaker lands from the ground. It is lead by High General Be Flame. Regiment A Regiment is the largest unit type within the Infantry Division. Regiments are assigned a large region of the Port to defend, and more specific areas of said region are covered by smaller units within the given Regiment. Regiments are commanded by a General, and with a Lieutenant General serving as the second-in-command. Battalion A Battalion is a large unit assigned to a more specific region within the larger region that the Battalion's Regiment is assigned to. Battalions are commanded by a Battalion General with a Major serving as their second-in-command. Company A Company is a unit within a Battalion, that is within a Regiment. Companies are assigned specific tasks within the region assigned to the Company's Battalion. A Company is commanded by a Captain. Platoon A Platoon is a unit within a Company assigned to a specific task at hand. Platoons are commanded by a Lieutenant. Patrol A Patrol is a small unit underneath a Platoon. Patrols, as the name suggests, are assigned patrols of specific areas typically related to the Platoon's current primary task. Patrols are commanded by a Sergeant. Squad A Squad is the smallest unit within the Infantry Division. Squads are small units underneath Patrols which are then placed under Platoons. Squads are assigned very specific tasks in relation to the Platoon's current interests. Squads are lead by Corporals. Naval Division The Naval Division of the Guardians is assigned to protection of the lands via sea. They take up the duties of patrolling the nearby waters, protection against smuggling and also regulation of new merchant and trade parties. It is lead by Fleet Admiral Auril Dawnbreaker. Flotilla Squadron Company Platoon Squad Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Dawnbreaker Port